A Knock at the Door
by TemplarArchon
Summary: An old friend of Mimi's sings of what once was.


**Author's Note: Just a short piece I thought of doing, about one of Mimi's old friends from high school. I don't own the characters from RENT, yada yada.**

* * *

_A Knock at the Door_

_Do you remember me from way back when_

_We were different, you and I back then_

_I was an average boy, it seems_

_But you were a girl with bigger dreams_

There was a knock at the door to the Loft, while Mark and company were just having another night of just hanging around. Amidst the laughter and the drinking (and the smoking and the sex jokes) Mark came to the door and slid it open. On the ground lay a thick binder, and a pair of roses.

_I know you're not happy dancing for these men_

_So while you were gone, I picked up the pen_

_To write a story about people like you_

_Who know what they want, and know what to do_

_I remember back to that high school dance_

_When you were looking for romance_

_I really thought that I cared about you_

_Come to think of it now, I still do_

"Hey, man, who's it for?"

Mark shrugged, picking up the binder and the flowers and bringing it in, setting it on a chair's armrest. There was an envelope on top of the binder, with the word Mimi on the front in fancy handwriting.

"I think it's for Mimi."

_But you had dreams of love in your mind_

_And, needless to say, I was left behind_

_You were able to find a great new home_

_Leaving me to find my own niche, alone_

_You probably don't even remember my face_

_So I won't stay long, when I visit your place_

_I'll just leave my book, and a flower, or two_

_Just so you'll know what I think of you_

Mimi took the envelope and took out its contents. Inside was a photograph of a younger, more beautiful (if that was possible) Mimi, posing with three of her girlfriends, each of them warm with laughter and having a good time. As she was looking at the photo, a smile came across her face as she had a small glimpse into the good old days. She was so young and everyone was so free, so spontaneous, so do-everything-right-now that it nearly brought tears to her eyes. As she looked the photo over, she recognized someone immediately, although his name she couldn't place. He was a young, Asian guy with round glasses and long hair tied back in a ponytail. But what was his name?

_We all have our own stories to tell_

_And I'm glad that yours came out so well_

_You have a home where you belong_

_Just how I thought you would all along_

Mark opened up the binder, and scanned over the title page. He looked up, and spoke.

"Hey, Meems, do you know a Nathaniel Sayson?"

_So, Mimi Marquez, I bid you adieu_

_I'm sure you have better things to do_

_But I need you to do something for me, please_

_The only thing that can put my heart at ease_

_Pick up my book when you think you can_

_While you're happy with another man_

_I hope you remember the good times that we had_

_Whenever you're down or you're feeling sad_

At the mention of his name, something clicked in Mimi's mind, and she raced to the window, stepping out onto the fire escape. Below her, on the sidewalk, was a man in black with his hands in his pockets, his long hair tied back in a ponytail…

_Even though this might seem like goodbye_

_To say I'm leaving now would be a lie_

_If ever you feel like love is a crime_

_Pick up my book, if you have the time_

_I'll show you a world where love brings us through_

_Both the times when we're up, and the times when we're blue_

_I'll remember you, Mimi, with your moonlit hair_

_That one time when we danced, the one time you cared_

_If you can't remember me like I do you_

_Just turn the page, that's all you have to do…_

…and as he turned around to look back at her, wistful smile across his lips, Mimi smiled, remembering what once was. Quietly stepping back into the Loft, she sat next to Roger, pulling the thick binder onto her lap. Times had changed, things were different now, and Mimi had a family that cared about her. She sat there for awhile with a smile on her face, her eyes closed, remembering.

"You okay, Mimi?"

Mimi opened her eyes, still smiling.

"Never better."

Mimi opened the binder and began to read.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please read and review, no flames please. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
